Rise!
by fajar jabrik
Summary: Selama ini Manusia hanya golongan yang dipandang paling lemah dengan kasta paling rendah oleh golongan lain yang biasa disebut 'Mahluk Supernatural'. Pembunuhan, pembantaian dan teror sering dialami manusia tanpa mampu diungkap dan tertangkapnya pelaku yang jelas. Mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan, sebuah organisasi diciptakan. Now! Human Must be Rise!
1. Chapter 1

**Rise!**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High Scholol DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Pair: Naruto x ?**

**Genre: Adventure & Supernatural**

**Rate: M (**for Violence and Gore)

**Warning: MissTypo, Gaje, Mungkin OOC, Abal, Gak Bermutu, Sedikit Selingan Humor Garing, Amburadul, Dan Kenistaan Lainnya.**

* * *

A/N: Yo.. gue balik lagi sambil bawa fic baru nih. Silahkan dinikmati…..

.

**Summary: **Selama ini Manusia adalah golongan yang dipandang paling lemah dengan kasta paling rendah oleh golongan lain yang biasa disebut 'Mahluk Supernatural'. Pembunuhan, pembantaian dan teror sering dialami manusia tanpa mampu diungkap dan tertangkapnya pelaku yang jelas. Mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan, sebuah organisasi diciptakan. Now! Human Must be Rise!

* * *

.

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): The Beginning of All**

.

Dari sebuah restoran cepat saji, pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu melangkah keluar setelah mendorong salah satu pintu kaca restoran itu. Dengan ditemani segelas kopi panas, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah halaman parkir restoran yang kebetulan mengarah kearah pinggir jalan raya.

Pandangannya kini tengah ia arahkan ke kanan dan kiri jalanan untuk mencari kendaraan angkutan umum ataupun taksi yang biasanya melintasi jalanan didepannya. Sambil menunggu kendaraan yang lewat, sesekali ia meneguk pelan kopi panas di genggamannya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya ditengah dinginnya malam.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, namun jalanan nampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintas di depannya, itupun bukan kendaraan umum ataupun taksi. Mungkin mobil pribadi dari pegawai kantoran yang baru selesai kerja lembur. Ngomong-ngomong soal lembur, ia sampai lupa jam berapa sekarang.

"Pukul 9.46, sepertinya belum terlalu larut" ucap pemuda itu bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat jam tangan berwarna silver di tangan kanannya yang jarum pendeknya hampir menunjuk ke arah 10 .

Hampir 5 menitan ia berdiri di pinggir jalan. Kopi panas yang ia genggam pun kini menjadi jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya karna semua isinya telah berpindah ke perutnya, dan kini wadah kopi itu siap ditransfer ke tong samfah terdekat. Sejenak ia menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

Berjalan sendirian sejauh 4 Km lebih ditengah dingin dan gelapnya malam. Mungkin itu satu-satunya pilihan bagi pemuda itu dibandingkan harus tidur didalam restoran, atau yang lebih parah lagi memilih tidur di pinggiran jalan dan menjadi santapan empuk para bencong yang mempunyai jam terbang malam hari. Hanya memikirkannya saja bulu kuduk pemuda itu sudah merinding.

Namun, ditengah lamunannya, sebuah tepukan tangan mendarat di pundak pemuda itu.

Deg!

Untuk sesaat jantungnya seakan lupa untuk berdetak. Keringat dingin sebesar biji kedondong menetes dari dahinya. Kerja otaknya langsung meload 100% hingga hampir not responding layaknya komputer. Imajinasinya melayang-layang dan menampilkan kilasan demi kilasan memori saat dirinya dikerubuti dan dicubit dengan gemasnya oleh para bencong saat dulu dirinya masih kecil. Pandangannya kini berkunang-kunang serasa hampir pingsan.

Ia tak takut setan, tak peduli siluman, atau bergetar saat bertemu preman atau bahkan alien sekalipun. Mentalnya yang sekeras baja tak akan goyah ataupun bengkok karna semua itu. Di dunia fana ini yang ia takuti dan membuat nyalinya ciut Cuma satu, yaitu "BENCONG". Berkali-kali ia datang ke psikiater pinggir jalan hingga yang peringkat top dunia hanya untuk menghilangkan sindrom yang mereka sebut "Sindrom Bencong", namun hingga kini tak jua membuahkan hasil. Dan kini, sumber ketakutan terbesarnya tiba-tiba muncul?

"Naruto-san, Anda sedang apa?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang pemuda itu.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah bagaikan engsel berkarat yang tak pernah diberi pelumas, pemuda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa memohon perlindungan pada Kami-sama dari para bencong-bencong terkutuk dari neraka jahanam yang berniat menggoda para pengikut-Nya yang beriman ini.

Muka jelek penuh codet. Rambut gondrong awut-awutan kayak genderuwo yang gak pernah sampoan. Bau nafas layaknya closet yang tak pernah disiram. Itulah wujud penampakan yang kini ada dibelakang Naruto.

'Kamfret! Gua kirain lu bencong!' umpatnya dalam hati saat mengetahui atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengenali sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Segera ia memperbaiki ekspresinya yang sebelumnya pucat pasi layaknya orang yang rohnya hampir melayang ke akhirat, menjadi kembali berwibawa dan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Kakuzu-san. Saya sedang mencari taksi"

**:::: Rise! ::::**

Misuh-misuh gak jelas di salah satu kursi taman kota, itulah yang kini dilakukan oleh Naruto. Hatinya masih dongkol saat mengingat pertemuannya beberapa saat lalu dengan Kakuzu didepan restoran.

'Udah bikin orang kaget setengah mati. Eh.. kiranya mau ngasih bantuan minjemin motor buat pulang, gak taunya minta imbalan ini lah.. itu lah.. Nyesel gue punya bendahara pelitnya minta ampun kayak gitu. Gue sumpahin muka lu tambah jelek dan jatuh miskin hingga 7 turunan!'

**-Flashback On-**

"Ah, Kakuzu-san. Saya sedang mencari taksi" ucap Naruto yang hanya dijawab 'oh' oleh Kakuzu.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada angkutan umum atau taksi yang lewat" ucap Kakuzu disamping Naruto. Kakuzu juga ikut-ikutan noleh ke kanan dan ke kiri jalan sambil mengamati kendaraan umum yang mungkin lewat.

"Gimana kalau saya pinjemin motor?" tawar Kakuzu mencoba menawarkan bantuan dan langsung ngloyor ke tempat parkir belakang restoran untuk mengambil motornya tanpa meminta jawaban dari Naruto terlebih dahulu. 'Tumben nih orang baik hati, gue jadi curiga' pikir Naruto.

3 Menit kemudian

Dihadapan Naruto kini terpampang kendaraan pra-sejarah peninggalan tentara belanda. Motor jangkrik butut yang kayak abis nyemplung got. Suara kemlitik dari mesin dua tak yang tak beda jauh dari suara mesin jahit si mbah. Lampu depan yang bahkan jauh lebih terangan lilin buat ngepet. Yang jelas, bila disebut sebuah 'motor' benda di hadapan Naruto kini lebih tepat untuk disebut rongsokan berjalan atau mungkin kaleng bekas?.

"Gimana? Jadi pinjem gak?" ucap Kakuzu yang masih setia nangkring diatas motor jangkrik itu dan dengan pedenya dia mbetot-mbetot gas kayak ngulek sambel biar keliatan keren kayak pembalak liar.

"Jarang-jarang loh.. saya minjemin barang tanpa minta bayaran"

Naruto yang mendengar omongan dari bendaharanya itu hanya bisa mringis sambil mengelus dada mencoba bersabar menghadapi cobaan kali ini.

"Tapi, kalo jadi pinjem, besok tolong bensinnya diisi full pake pertamax plus-plus. Mesinnya dilemer + ganti oli. Ban belakang tolong diganti karna udah botak gara-gara mikirin harga sembaku yang terus melonjak naik. Trus jangan lupa bayarin pajaknya juga di kantor samsat, udah dari jaman mbah buyut saya nih motor pajeknya mati. Trus-trus.." mulut Kakuzu yang terus nyerocos kayak kereta uap itu buru-buru dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kakuzu-san. Saya mau jalan kaki aja, sekalian nanti mau mampir taman kota" ucap Naruto mencoba ngeles dan bikin alasan.

"Ah.. sayang sekali. Padahal saya ikhlas lilahi ta'ala lho nolongnya" dengan tampang kecewa yang dibuat-buat dan bikin eneg yang ngliatnya.

'Ikhlas Mbiahmu!'

**-Flashback Off-**

Bisik

Bisik

'Eh, lihat tuh. Ada cowok ganteng tapi setres'

'Iya ya.. serem bingit ngliatnya'

'Ya ampyun.. ganteng-ganteng tapi sri gila?'

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar dari tiga cabe-cabean yang kebetulan lewat di dekat tokoh utama kita. Dengan langkah buru-buru karna ketakutan, trio cabe itu langsung ngiprit saat tatapan tajam bak keris empu gondrong itu seakan ingin mencolok mata mereka.

Nyari taksi, tapi gak ada yang lewat. Abis itu ditawari pinjaman mesin jahit oleh rentenir sialan yang bahkan biayanya lebih mahal dari naik pesawat kelas 1. Pulang jalan kaki sampe jempol kapalan semua. Dan kini apalagi? Digosipin oleh trio cabe-cabean?

"Hiks.. Oh Kami-sama… Dosa apa Hambamu ini? Apa karna hamba tidak sikat gigi tadi pagi hingga kau timpakan azab sepedih ini?" ucap Naruto pundung dengan awan hitam yang menaunginya.

**:::: Rise! ::::**

Setelah sembuh dari pundungnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Dari kejauhan, tak sengaja visualnya melihat sepasang kekasih di dekat sebuah air mancur yang kelihatan seperti sedang ada 'masalah'?.

'Mungkin gadis itu mau memutuskan cowoknya secara tiba-tiba karna punya cowok baru yang lebih keren dan tajir kali ya? Ah.. ABG jaman sekarang..' pikir Naruto saat melihat raut wajah terkejut dari si cowok. Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto terus berjalan kearah dua muda-mudi itu, yang kebetulan searah dengan arah rumahnya.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat gadis itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sayap berbulu hitam dan terbang di hadapan si pemuda. 'Cosplay kah?' pikir Naruto.

Syok dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto melihat sesuatu berwarna violet berbentuk tombak menembus perut pemuda yang berada 50 meter di depannya. Cairan berwarna merah menyembur deras dari lubang yang tercipta di perut pemuda berambut coklat itu. Tubuh tak berdaya itu tersungkur di atas tanah berwarna merah pekat yang basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Gadis cosplay itu kemudian tertawa girang saat menatap pemuda sekarat dihadapannya.

Perasaan dinging kini mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat ia melihat kejadian live dihadapnnya. Bingung antara percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang ia lihat, Naruto hanya diam mematung ditempatnya hingga tatapannya bersiborok dengan tatapan gadis cosplay itu.

Setelah ia kembali menguatkan mentalnya, Naruto segera mengambil handphone di saku celananya untuk segera menelfon rumah sakit terdekat agar segera mengirimkan ambulance dan juga polisi untuk menangani kejadian ini.

Namun sebelum menekan tombol dial, instingnya yang sudah terasah bertahun-tahun meneriakan tanda bahaya dengan langsung mengirimkan impuls-impuls ke saraf motoriknya dan membuat si pemuda pirang itu segera melompat ke belakang saat tombak berwarna violet itu tepat mengarah ke jantungnya.

Di depannya kini dengan jelas tertancap tombak berwarna violet yang hampir saja melubangi dadanya. Perlahan, tombak itu mulai melebur menjadi partikel cahaya setelah gagal mengenai targetnya.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto pada gadis cosplayer yang kini hanya berjarak 10 meter dihadapannya.

"Cih. Manusia tak berguna. Saksi mata harus dimusnahkan" ucapnya sarkas dan kembali menyiapkan tombak cahaya dikedua tangaanya.

1 lemparan tombak cahaya kembali berhasil Naruto hindari dengan bersalto, namun serangan dari tombak kedua yang sedikit terlambat Naruto hindari berhasil menggores lengannya.

'Sakit. Ini sakit sekali. Padahal aku hanya tergores dan lukanya pun tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Sebenarnya siapa dan mahluk apa gadis itu?'

'Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus melawannya meskipun dia wanita. Pertama, dia telah menusuk pemuda itu. Dan yang kedua, dia mempunyai kekuatan abnormal yang mungkin nantinya akan membahayakan keselamatan orang lain. Cih, seandainya saja handphoneku tidak hancur'

"Oi.. gadis cosplayer! Kali ini aku tak akan seg-" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat tombak cahaya kembali melesat kearahnya.

Dengan berguling-guling kesamping, Naruto kembali berhasil menghindari tombak cahaya yang kembali mengarah kepadanya. Namun, sepertinya tombak cahaya kali ini berbeda dan lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

Dhuaaarr!

Tombak cahaya itu meledak dan membuat Naruto yang berada 1 meter di sampinya terlempar.

**:::: Rise! ::::**

Nafasnya kini terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Keadaanya pun kini terbilang cukup buruk dengan pakaian sobek sana-sini dan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Dibalik bak sampah berukuran besar disebuah gang kompleks bangunan tua, Naruto mencoba untuk bersembunyi. Lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dari seorang gadis cosplayer psikopat yang terus mengejar dan melemparinya dengan tombak cahaya layaknya main lempar lembing. Indra penciumannya ia abaikan dan menghiraukan bau semerbak khas sampah tempat ia sembunyi.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Naruto mencoba mengintip dari pinggir bak sampah tempat ia bersembunyi. Mencoba mengamati sekelilingnya dengan tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kemunculan cosplayer psikopat yang mengejarnya, ia kini bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Setelah benar-benar merasa aman, Naruto mencoba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia ingin segera pulang untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya dan berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi ketika ia terbanguns esok harinya.

Namun, nasib berkata lain. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ia rasakan tepat perutnya. Rasa sakit yang jauh melebihi sakitnya tertembus timah panas beberapa tahun lalu. Perlahan tangannya ia gerakan untuk menyentuh sumber rasa sakit itu berasal. Sensasi basah dan sedikit lengket yang terasa di indra perabanya.

Ia melihat cairan merah pekat itu mengucur deras dari lubang di perutnya meskipun ia coba tahan menggunakan kedua tangannya guna mengurangi pendarahan yang terjadi. Namun, karna luka yang terlalu besar, usahanya itu sia-sia.

Sensasi ingin muntah kini ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang berasa amis seperti karat berusaha menggelegak keluar dari kerongkongannya dan memaksa keluar dari mulut serta lubang hidungnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk karna darah yang mengganggu pernafasaannya membuat ia tersedak.

Kini ia terkapar, sekarat di tengah gang tanpa mampu bergerak ataupun meminta pertolongan dan mungkin hanya bisa menunggu ajal menjemputnya. 'Apakah pemuda tadi juga mengalami hal yang seperti ini?' pikirnya.

Kepakan sayap sayup-sayup terdengar melalui indra pendegarannya. Debu-debu berterbangan terhempas karena tekanan angin yang cukup kuat. Dari pandangannya yang buram, Naruto bisa melihat langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat.

'Bantuan kah?' ia mencoba berfikiran positif dan berharap bantuan benar-benar datang. Dia bukannya takut mati. Tapi belum ingin mati, untuk saat ini. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin mati sebelum melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi terbangun dari tidurnya selama ini. Hanya itu yang menjadi motivasinya hidup.

Sakit itu kini tak hanya menyerang bagian perutnya setelah sebuah injakan kaki berada di kepalanya. Terasa sakit, tapi rasa sakit diperutnya telah mengambil alih semua sistem kerja tubuhnya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit lainnya. Injakan itu kini hanya terasa seperti sebuah belaian baginya.

"Cih, dasar serangga kotoran. Kematianmu saja tak akan cukup untuk membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku" ucap gadis itu yang masih menginjak dan memutar-mutar telapak kakinya yang dibalut high hils untuk menambah rasa sakit di kepala Naruto. Tombak cahaya kembali diciptakan gadis itu.

"Karena telah berani merusak wajah cantik dan juga menggores leherku, maka aku akan memotong kedua tangan kotormu yang dengan sembarangnya melemparkan pisa lipat itu"

Cairan merah pekat kembali terciprat setelah kedua lengan itu terpisah dari badannya dengan darah yang semakin menggenang di sekitar tubuh tak berdaya Naruto. Lisannya tak mampu bersuara saat kedua lengannya terpotong karna tak lagi memiliki sedikitpun tenaga yang terseisa. Ia hanya mampu berteriak dalam hati saat rasa sakit itu datang dan meratapi nasibnya.

'Mungkinkah aku~'

**:::: Rise! ::::**

Dibawah cahaya yang menyilaukan dari 8 buah bola lampu yang menaungi ruang operasi, sepenggal nyawa dipertaruhkan. 4 orang dengan pakaian biru dan masker yang terdiri dari dokter ahli bedah dan asistennya tengah berusaha semampunya untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang.

Berbagai selang dan kabel-kabel yang terhubung dengan mesin indikator yang terjajar rapi terus memantau sisa kehidupan dari tubuh yang tak lagi utuh itu. Goresan mata pisau tajam mulai dilakukan pada saat proses pembedahan dilakukan. Keringat mulai mengalir dari salah seorang dokter hingga sebuah kertas tisyu menyeka cairan itu sebelum menetes ke badan pasyen.

Organ dalam berhawana kehitaman yang tak berbentuk mulai dikeluarkan dari tubuh si pasyen. Organ yang dalam istilah kedokterannya dikenal dengan cardio atau jantung itu benar-benar hancur seperti terbakar.

Dari box berwarna putih, sebuah benda berbentuk agak kerucut dan sedikit lebih besar dari kepalan tangan dengan warna hitam metalic dikeluarkan oleh salah seorang asisten dokter.

"Kokoro V.9 bersiap untuk diimplant" ucap seorang dokter wanita memberi aba-aba kepada dokter yang lain.

Dengan cekatan dan profesional, Kokoro V.9 yang merupakan codename dari jantung buatan itu mulai ditanamkan. Dengan ketelitian yang harus benar-benar sempurna, satu persatu otot, syaraf maupun pembuluh darah ia sambungkan dengan kokoro.

Helaan nafas lega dihembuskan oleh dokter wanita itu setelah cukup lama menahan nafas pada saat proses menegangkan itu terjadi. Dengan anggukan, dokter wanita itu memberi kode pada dokter lain bahwa proses telah selesai dan siap untuk berlanjut ke prosedur selanjutnya.

"Memasangkan Core Reacktor" sang dokter pria memasangkan benda berbentuk prisma yang mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya berwarna ruby sebesar ibu jari itu kedalam lubang pada bagian tengah kokoro.

Bunyi 'klik' terdengar saat benda itu terpasang. Lampu indikator berwarna turquoise atau biru semi hijau mulai menyala sebagai pertanda bahwa kokoro telah aktive. Indikator ECG (Electro Cardio Graph) secara perlahan mulai menunjukan pergerakan grafik disertai bunyi 'beep' bahwa kokoro telah bekerja dan menyatu dengan organ lainnya.

"Implant Kokoro V.9 berhasil. Tahap Selanjutnya, Penginjeksian Cero-24 (Chromosome Twenty Four)"

**:::: Rise! ::::**

Asap putih menguar dari sebatang cerutu premium berwana coklat kehitaman yang hampir terbakar habis diatas asbak setelah tidak disentuh sama sekali selama beberapa menit terakhir. Kakek tua sang pemilik cerutu kini tengah disibukan oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting.

Kulit tangan yang sudah mulai keriput termakan usia itu ia gunakan untuk membuka sebuah laporan dari map bersampul merah. Kacamata berlensa bifokal ia kenakan untuk membantunya dalam membaca karna pandangannya yang mulai rabun.

Di bagian lembar paling awal pada laporan yang ia pegang, ia bisa melihat keterangan lengkap mengenai biografi tentang 'Namikaze Naruto'. Mulai dari tempat/tanggal lahir, alamat lengkap, umur, orang tua dan keterangan lainnya. Dan diantara semua keterangan itu, yang menurutnya paling menarik adalah data mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

"Mayjen. Namikaze Minato. Hm, tak kukira, ternyata ayahnya adalah Minato yang mendapat julukan si 'Kiroi Senko' itu. Dan ibunya adalah seorang ketua arkeolog jepang yang pernah meneliti relig kuno di situs bawah laut 'Atlantis'. Kau punya orang tua yang hebat, Naruto" gumamnya dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembaran lainnya.

Pandangan kakek tua itu kini terhenti saat membaca pada bagian riwayat pendidikan.

'Mulai didaftarkan pada pendidikan militer pada usia 10 tahun oleh sang ayah dibawah bimbingan Letjen Hanzo si Salamander'

'Pada usia ke-13 atau 3 tahun masa bimbingan Letnan Jendral Hanzo, Namikaze Naruto telah menjabat sebagai wakil kapten Kodam VII Nagoya dan 7 Bulan kemudian dipindah tugaskan serta diangkat menjadi kapten Kodam IX Okayama setelah berhasil menyelamatkan 13 orang sandra, seorang diri pada sebuah perampokan bank. Atas keberaniaanya saat itu, Namikaze Naruto dianugrahi medali bintang emas sebagai penghargaan yang langsung diberikan oleh presiden'

'1 tahun menjabat sebagai kapten, kemudian Namikaze Naruto direkrut dalam pasukan J-SAT (Japan Special Assault Force) dan memiliki keahlian tempur utama sebagai penembak jitu, tactical, intelijen, infiltrator, serta ahli beladiri dibidang judo dan kendo. Selama menjadi anggota J-SAT, Namikaze Naruto bersama regunya berhasil menangkap komplotan terorris internasional Deidara di Irak dan menggagalkan rencana Tsuki no Me Uchiha Obito.

'Selama menjadi anggota J-SAT, Namikaze Naruto juga sering ditunjuk sebagai pimpinan regu pada pengawalan pejabat negara, presiden dan konverensi internasional'

'Pada tanggal 9 Juni 2014, Namikaze Naruto mengundurkan diri secara terhormat dari kemiliteran'

"Omoshiroi!" ucap Kakek yang memasuki kepala 6 itu sembari meletakan map merah itu ke meja kerjanya setelah selesai mengobservasi seluruh isinya.

"Hm, ada banyak hal yang tak tercantum dari dokumen itu msekipun langsung diambil dari arsip kemiliteran"

"Kami ternyata jauh lebih mengenalmu Naruto"

**:::: Rise! ::::**

Pintu berwarna coklat gelap khas kayu eboni itu terbuka setelah knop pintu itu diputar. Dua orang langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan bernuansa biru yang terhiasi beberapa lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Mereka lalu duduk di atas kursi yang telah tersedia dan menghadap kepada pemilik ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah semua berjalan dengan lancar?" ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi membuka percakapan mereka.

"Semuanya lancar, meskipun tadinya ada sedikit kendala saat penginjeksian Cero-24. Tubuhnya sempat menolak hebat saat serum itu mulai bereaksi. Kami bahkan sempat mengira bahwa proyek ini akan gagal." Ucap wanita berdada besar dengan rambut pirang yang diikat twin tails pada bagian ujungnya.

"Khukhukhu.. harus kuakui tubuh dan unsur kehidupan bocah itu benar-benar luar biasa. Mampu bertahan hidup tanpa jantung yang utuh selama hampir 20 menit dan bisa beradaptasi dengan Cero-24." Ilmuan gila dengan logat ketawa nyentrik itu ikut memberikan opininya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang bercabang dua.

"Souka? Kira-kira kapan dia akan sadar?" tanya si kakek tua, Hiruzen dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

"Mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan hingga seluruh proyek selesai dilaksanakan." Jawab satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu.

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak sabar menunggu selesainya proyek ini dan menyambut kebangkitanmu, Fox"

—CUT—

* * *

A/N: Kalo cerita gua diatas rada membingungkan dan acak adul, sorry banget ya. Soalnya ini gua ketik cuman seharian doang, jadi mungkin aja ada banyak kesalahan. Untuk utang fic gue yang lainnya, untuk saat ini mungkin belum bisa gue bayar. Belum dapet gajian waktu sama inspirasi dari atasan bro. Oh iya, gue juga mau ngucapin

**~~~Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa Ramadhan 1435H~~~**

Bagi yang menjalankannya


	2. Chapter 2: Survival Battle

Ekspresi bosan terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu. Hampir seharian tak ada kerjaan membuat ia benar-benar suntuk. Setelah cukup lama ia tiduran diatas kasur yang terbalut dengan sprei berwarna midnight blue itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun.

Setelah turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah dapur. Bola mata sekelam malam itu kini tengah memandangi puluhan bungkus plastik beraneka warna dan ukuran yang terjejer rapi di dalam sebuah lemari. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang seputih salju dan tanpa cacat itu untuk mengambil salah satu snack dengan bungkus warna merah. Setelah urusannya di dapur selesai, ia kini menuju ruang tengah.

Menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas sofa, ia mengambil remote di atas meja yang ada didepannya. Dengan menekan tombol merah pada remote, TV LED berukuran besar itu mulai menampilkan gambar seseorang reporter di sebuah acara berita.

Sembari menonton berita, ia mulai memakan keripik kentang yang ada di genggamannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka menonton berita, terutama berita politik tentang pemilu seperti pada saat ini. Menurutnya, berita antara satu channel dengan channel lain terlalu simpangsiur dan terkesan memihak pada calon yang diusungnya. Namun hanya dari berita lah ia dapat mengetahui suatu informasi terupdate yang juga berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Kembali ditemukan korban mutilasi di sebuah gedung tua di perfektur Koriyama. Korban berjenis kelamin perempuan berumur sekitar 20 tahunan ini diduga sebagai korban pembunuhan. Polisi saat ini masih menyelidiki siapa pelaku dan motif atas pembunuhan tersebut. Dugaan sementara, pembunuhan kali ini termasuk pembunuhan berantai karena cara pelaku membunuh korbannya sangat identik seperti pada 2 kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya"

Laporan redaksi dari reporter berita itu membuat ia berhenti mengunyah snack yang ada dimulutnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan, tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

'Sampai kapan manusia selalu menjadi korban kalian?'

Drrrrtttt

Getaran dari smartphone yang ada di saku roknya membuat ia tersadar. Dari layar berukuran 4" itu ia bisa melihat sebuah E-maile masuk yang kemudian langsung ia buka dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Hn, Saatnya bekerja"

.

**Rise!**

**By fajar jabrik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High Scholol DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Pair: Naruto x ?**

**Genre: Adventure & Supernatural**

**Rate: M (**for Violence and Gore)

**Warning: MissTypo, Gaje, Mungkin OOC, Abal, Gak Bermutu, Amburadul, Dan Kenistaan Lainnya.**

.

.

**Chapter 2: Survival Battle**

.

Lemah. Itulah julukan yang selama ini mereka tujukan kepada umat manusia. Mereka hanya menganggap manusia sebagai mahluk rendahan yang sama sekali tak memiliki nilai atau arti apapun. Menganggap mereka tak berdaya, layaknya seekor kelinci di padang rimba yang hanya akan menjadi santapan bagi sang pemangsa. Atau bahkan serendah kecoa yang hanya pantas untuk diinjak-injak.

Ya, tidak ada yang salah tentang anggapan mereka selama ini. Manusia memang lemah. Manusia memang tidak mampu menggunakan sihir ataupun menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Manusia tidak mampu menghancurkan dinding beton dengan sekali tinju. Mereka memang tidak mampu melakukannya karena fisik mereka memang tidak didesain untuk melakukan itu semua.

Sedangkan disisi lain, mereka para mahluk supernatural mampu melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia. Para malaikat, mereka dianugrahi kekuatan yang luar biasa oleh Tuhan dengan memiliki kemampuan dalam menciptakan, atau bahkan mengendalikan cahaya. Tak terkecuali bagi mereka yang telah jatuh dan terusir dari surga. Bangsa Iblis, sebagai kubu yang bersebrangan dengan Malaikat, mereka memiliki kekuatan besar yang melambangkan kegelapan dengan perangainya yang licik dan juga manipulatif. Ataupun mahluk supernatural lainnya seperti Yokai dan bangsa Naga dengan kelebihannya masing-masing.

Sekali lagi, manusia memanglah mahluk yang lemah. Namun jangan salah, karna dari kata itulah semuanya akan bermula. Karena menyadari dan mengakui kelemahannya, mereka menjadi lebih bijaksana dan kalkulatif dalam menghadapi suatu hal. Mereka tidak akan berani langsung menghadapi suatu persoalan secara sembrono. Tapi, mereka akan mempersiapkan sebuah rencana dan segala persiapan hingga benar-benar matang demi tercapainya tujuan mereka.

Mengakui bahwa mereka mahluk yang lemah, mereka takut melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal. Karena itulah mereka akan belajar, belajar melakukan sesuatu sebaik dan semaksimal mungkin. Dari belajar mereka juga memahami satu hal bahwa 'kesalahan adalah pengalaman atau guru terbaik'. Mereka tak menolak pepatah itu, tapi memandangnya dari sudut pandang yang sedikit berbeda. Mereka memang menggunakan kesalahan sebagai pembelajaran, tapi bukan kesalahan yang mereka buat sendiri, melainkan kesalahan yang dilakukan pihak lain, sehingga mereka tak perlu melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Manusia memang lemah, lemah dalam hal fisik. Namun perlu kalian ingat, pikiran mereka tidaklah lemah. Sedangkan mereka, mahluk supernatural selalu berbangga diri dengan menganggap kekuatan fisik mereka diatas segalanya. Mereka, mahluk supernatural memang memiliki kekuatan fisik luar biasa, namun kekuatan fisik mereka tak akan membuat pikiran mereka bertambah kuat. Memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa besar, namun tanpa diimbangi kecerdasan untuk mengontrolnya, mereka hanya bagaikan bom yang dapat meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Kekuatan fikiran yang merupakan refleksi dari kecerdasan dan kreatifitas, merupakan kunci utama kekuatan manusia. Dengan kecerdasan dan kreatifitas yang mereka miliki, manusia terus menciptakan dan mengembangkan teknologi baru yang semakin maju. Teknologi yang dapat memperbaiki, memodifikasi, atau bahkan menggantikan bagian tubuh mereka yang secara fisik sangat lemah serta rentan lalu menjadikannya berkali-kali lipat kuatnya dari kemampuan normal. Ataupun teknologi dalam merancang dan menciptakan senjata mematikan yang bahkan mampu menyaingi kekuatan mahluk supernatural yang superior.

Dari semua itu, kita dapat memetik pelajaran yang sangat penting. Bahwa pada dasarnya

**'Tuhan selalu adil'**

Ya, Tuhan memang selalu adil. Dia telah membagi sesuatu sesuai dengan porsinya. Dia memang tak memberkahi manusia dengan tubuh yang kuat ataupun sihir, tetapi memberi kelebihan-kelebihan yang lain. Kebiajaksanaan, kecerdasan yang juga diperkuat dengan tekad. Tekad yang tak pernah padam oleh apapun. Tekad yang akan selalu membuat manusia bangkit dari segala keterpurukan. Mungkin tidak salah bila manusia dianggap sebagai mahluk paling sempurna, bahkan diatas Malaikiat maupun mahluk ciptaannya yang lain. Karena itu,

Bersyukurlah kau telah terlahir sebagai seorang manusia…

**~~~ Rise! ~~~**

Dihadapan Naruto kini telah duduk seorang pria tua. Seorang pria tua yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang ia alami dan terjadi pada dirinya. Seorang pria tua yang harus menjelaskan keanehan-keanehan pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Tatapan penuh observasi Naruto arahkan pada pria tua berjas hitam yang duduk dengan santainya sambil menyesap sebatang cerutu. Melalui pandangannya, Naruto dapat melihat tatapan mata yang tajam dan juga wajah tegas. Badanya juga tampak tegap dan memiliki wibawa tinggi meskipun menurut perkiraannya mungkin umurnya telah memasuki kepala 6 itu.

Melihat pria tua itu, mengingatkan dirinya saat masih dalam kesatuan militer dibawah bimbingan Hanzo si Salamander. Tatapan dan wibawa yang membuat Naruto bergetar dan membuatnya mau tak mau harus tunduk untuk memberikan rasa hormat yang tinggi. Dan orang yang dihadapannya itu juga ia yakini bukanlah orang yang sembarangan.

"Selamat datang di organisasi kami Namikaze Naruto, namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi" ucap Hiiruzen memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku yakin, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam kepalamu yang ingin kau utarakan. Mengenai tempat apa ini, bagaimana bisa dirimu sampai di tempat ini, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dan juga pertanyaan pertanyaan lainnya. Apa aku benar?" Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan pria tua itu. Ya, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, ia penasaran dengan itu semua.

"Tapi, sebelum aku menjawab semua rasa penasaranmu, apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirimu malam itu?" perkataan itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Otaknya mulai memproses untuk memutar ulang memori pada saat malam itu.

Malam saat ia terbunuh.

Ia ingat, pada malam itu ia dibunuh oleh seorang gadis cosplayer bersayap dengan sebuah tombak yang tepat menusuk jantungnya. Tapi, kenapa sekaran dia masih hidup? Naruto mulai membuat beberapa spekulasi didalam otaknya.

Jika itu sebuah mimpi, maka mustahil bila pria tua dihadapannya itu akan tahu mimpi yang ia alami, kecuali bila ia pernah menceritakannya. Tapi seingatnya ia tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Akan tetapi, jika yang terjadi pada malam hari itu bukan mimpi dan memang suatu kebenaran, maka seharusnya ia saat ini sudah terbaring di liang kubur dengan belatung dan cacing sebagai teman tidurnya.

Mungkinkah pria itu telah menolongnya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia sangat yakin bahwa saat itu jantungnya telah hancur. Dan dari yang ia ketahui selama ini, manusia hanya mampu bertahan hidup tidak lebih dari 30 detik setelah jantung bernar-benar berhenti untuk berdetak. Karena pada saat itu akan terjadi yang namanya 'Mati Otak', yaitu istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut gagalnya fungsi otak setelah tak ada suplai aliran darah dan oksigen yang masuk. Tak akan tertolong meskipun sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Semua terasa tidak masuk akal. Tapi, nyatanya dia memang benar-benar masih hidup dan bisa bernafas hingga saat ini. Itu yang Naruto pikirkan.

Saat pertama kali ia terbangun, ia memang seperti berada disebah rumah sakit. Banyak peralatan medis dan juga seorang wanita berpakaian suster yang telah membawanya kemari. Namun, peralatan medis dan struktur bangunannya terlalu modern untuk ukuran sebuah rumah sakit, mungkin lebih tepat disebut laboratorium atau sejenisnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tempat ini cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang berjas putih yang berlalu lalang. Banyak tanda tanya mengenai tempat apa ini sebenarnya.

"Kau mulai mengingatnya?" pria tua kembali bersuara yang membuyarkan semua fikirannya.

Naruto hanya diam, tak menanggapi yang ia dengar. Ia mulai bingung. Ia juga tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya ia mencari tahu dan mendengarkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tolong katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kenyataan yang harus kau ketahui. Buka lebar-lebar telingamu. Gunakan seluruh kemampuan otakmu yang jenius. Dan yang terpenting, jangan hanya terpaku pada logika. Karena, yang akan kau dengar nantinya mungkin akan berada di luar rasionalitas yang selama ini manusia pegang"

**~~~ Rise! ~~~**

**1 Month Later,**

Suara cukup bising terdengar ketika kendaraan berbahan bakar avtur itu mulai mendarat diatas sebuah landasan terbang dengan simbol huruf H di atap sebuah gedung. Debu-debu mulai berterbangan terhempas oleh tekanan udara kuat yang ditimbulkan dari putaran dua pasang baling-baling berukuran besar yang tersusun saling menyilang.

"Kami akan menunggumu disini! Jangan terlalu lama!" lelaki dengan rambut perak yang melawan grafitasi itu berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak agar lawan bicaranya dapat mendengar ditengah deru suara mesin helikopter.

"Roger!" jawab Naruto juga menggunakan volume tinggi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung menggeser pintu helikopter berwarna abu-abu itu. Hanya sekali melompat, kakinya telah menapak di atas atap gedung itu.

Dengan memegangi jaketnya yang berkibar-kibar kuat, ia berjalan dengan posisi agak menunduk untuk mengurangi efek tekanan udara dibawah baling-baling helikopter yang masih berputar.

Setelah menuruni beberapa puluh anak tangga dan berjalan melewati beberapa koridor, ia kini berdiri didepan sebuah pintu ruangan bernomor 214 yang ada di lantai 5. Terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dibelakangnya, mulai dari dokter, suster dan juga beberapa pasien yang ditemani keluarganya. Ya, Naruto kini tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya Konoha International Hospital, tempat ibunya dirawat 4 bulan yang lalu karena mengalami koma.

Saat tangannya hendak memutar knop pintu, samar-samar ia mendengar suara tertawa dari dalam ruangan itu. Suara yang sangat familiar, suara yang dulu sering memarahinya ketika ia susah untuk dibangunkan dan juga suara yang selalu menenangkannya saat sang ayah pergi. Suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar selama 4 bulan ini. Suara sang ibu.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat sesosok wanita bersurai merah, ibunya tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal namun terasa familiar. Rasa bahagianya tak bisa ia bendung. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah kakinya yang semula pelan kini semakin cepat untuk segera menghampiri wanita bersurai merah itu.

Ia menabraknya dan langsung mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sang ibu seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Wanita bersurai merah itu sempat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hingga ia menyadari siapa yang memeluknya, wanita itu hanya dapat tersenyum dan membelai punggung sang anak.

"Okaerinasai Kaa-san"

"Tadaima, Naruto"

Sedangkan, gadis yang kini berdiri di sisi ranjang itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia bercampur sedih melihat kejadian itu. Bahagia saat merasakan kebahagiaan orang lain, namun disaat bersamaan ia juga sedih, sedih ketika ia mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bisa memeluk sang ibunda yang kini telah tiada.

"Oh iya Naruto, Kaa-san akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang" ucap Kushina dengan nada antusias setelah mengakhiri pelukannya. Benar-benar enerjik meskipun baru bangun beberapa hari setelah koma.

"Dia adalah Kuu-chan, teman masa kecilmu dulu"

**~~~ Rise! ~~~**

Kini Naruto kembali berada didalam helikopter bersama Kakashi dan beberapa orang ilmuan, terbang hampir selama 2 jam lebih melintasi lautan lepas untuk menuju tempat uji coba terakhir di sebuah pulau.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san mu tadi, Naruto?"

"Beliau baik Kakashi-san, mungkin beberapa hari lagi sudah boleh untuk dibawa pulang."

"Souka? Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu. Kita akan segera memasuki Area 13 'Kiri no Zetsumei' " ucap Kakashi memberi aba-aba dan mulai mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, begitupula Naruto dan penumpang yang lain.

Helikopter itu mulai memasuki sebuah wilayah yang tertutup kabut pekat. Kabut putih yang benar-benar pekat. Bahkan setelah Naruto menempelkan dahinya di jendela kaca berukuran 17" yang ada di helikopter itupun ia tetap tak mampu menangkap objek apapun. Semuanya hanya berwarna putih.

Ia sempat merasa was-was dan takut. takut bila seandainya di tengah kabut itu ternyata menjulang sebuah gunung yang kemungkinan besar akan ditabrak helikopter yang ia naiki mengingat jarak pandang pilot menjadi sangat terbatas.

Namun, melihat penumpang lain yang duduk disampingnya membuat ia mengernyit bingung. Ekspresi mereka berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ya, ekspresi mereka terlihat santai, sangat santai malah. Seakan-akan mereka sedang menikmati tour wisata ke pulau berkabut dan tak peduli pada hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Kalau mau buang air tak perlu ditahan, Naruto. Mukamu sudah terlihat pucat" ucapan Kakashi membuat mulut Naruto terjatuh menganga.

"A-apa katamu?! Ini ekspresi karna takut, bukan karna menahan buang air!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal..

"Oh" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi dengan mata sayunya menatap Naruto. 'Orang ini sudah tidak waras' pikir Naruto

"Oi! Apa kalian tidak takut bila tiba-tiba helikopter kita menabrak gunung yang tak terlihat karna kabut yang menghalangi pandangan pilot?!"

"Tenang saja… itu tak akan terjadi. Karena memang helikopter ini dari awal tak ada pilotnya"

"I-itu tidak mungkin" Muka Naruto berubah menjadi pucat. "Huaa! Aku akan mati muda bersama orang-orang idiot ini Kaa-san!" teriak Naruto sambil terus menarik-narik dan mencoba melepas sabuk pengamannya namun tak pernah bisa.

Melihat Naruto yang ketakutan, timbul niat jahil dikepala Kakashi. "Tenang saja Naruto, kau tidak akan mati sendirian. Ada kami disini yang akan menemanimu hingga ke surga. Adakah pesan terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"TIDAAAAK!" Naruto langsung menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke jendela. Berharap kaca itu pecah dan menjadi tempat ia untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Huahahaha. Tenanglah, kita tak akan mati disini. Helikopter ini memang tak ada pilotnya, tapi bukan berarti tak ada yang mengendalikannya. Semuanya telah di kontrol dari pusat kendali melalui jaringan satelit"

"Saat kita memasuki Area 13 atau Kabut Kematian, pandangan kita akan sangat terbatas. Dan juga, kita tak dapat menggunakan kompas sebagai penunjuk arah karna pengaruh medan magnetik yang kuat. Alih-alih menentukan arah menggunakan kompas, yang kita dapat lihat hanya sebuah jarum kompas yang berputar tak karuan seperti kincir angin. Karna itulah, kita menggunakan kendali jarak jauh untuk melewati penghalang ini"

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai" ucap Kakashi menunjuk sebuah pulau setelah helikopter itu berhasil menembus kabut.

Melalui direksinya, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah pulau yang tak terlalu besar. Pulau berbentuk segi lima yang dikelilingi oleh tembok benteng yang menjulang tinggi untuk melindungi bangunan-bangunan kokoh didalamnya. Benar-benar luar biasa pikirnya.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan segera mendarat"

**~~~ Rise! ~~~**

"Seperti yang tadi kami jelaskan, simulasi yang akan kau jalani kali ini adalah Survival Battle. Dan yang pasti, simulasi ini akan jauh lebih sulit dari simulasi yang sebelumnya pernah kami berikan. Kau boleh melakukan segala cara dan menggunakan semua senjata yang kau miliki untuk menyelesaikannya. Kami memberikan batasan waktu 3 jam. Apa kau siap?" ucap seseorang memberi penjelasan dari sebuah intercom yang terpasang di telinga kanan Naruto.

Naruto Kini berdiri seorang diri didalam sebuah bangunan setelah dikirim melalui sebuah lift. Dari yang ia lihat, bangunan ini seperti bekas sebuah parbrik mengingat banyak pipa-pipa dan juga beberapa mesin berukurang besar yang terbengkalai.

"Ya, aku siap" ucap Naruto mantap tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"Protokol simulasi ke-20, Survival Battle akan dijalankan dalam"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"MULAI!"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba, Naruto segera bergerak cepat menuju salah satu pilar bangunan pabrik tua untuk bersembunyi. Naruto mulai menarik satu-persatu slide senjatanya agar siap digunakan nantinya.

FN 57 'Five-seveN'. Nama senjata yang Naruto genggam di kedua tangannya saat ini. Salah satu jenis pistol semi otomatis beramunisi 10 butir dengan kaliber 5,7 mm yang sangat lazim digunakan pasukan elit sebagai secondary weapon.

Suara dengungan terdengar ketika tiga buah Drone melayang keluar dari lubang ventilasi. Drone berbentuk bulat berdiameter satu setengah meter berpenggerak roket yang juga dilengkapi dengan sepasang senjata mesin kaliber .50 BMG. Jenis kaliber besar anti material yang pelurunya cukup untuk melubangi kendaraan lapis baja dan meledakan kepala manusia tanpa sisa.

Masih tetap bersembunyi, Naruto mencoba untuk mengobservasi Drone itu. Ketiga Drone berwarna putih itu masih berkeliling dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sesekali mereka mengscan area dengan kilatan sinar berwarna biru yang keluar dari kamera yang ada dibagian depan.

'Casing terlihat sangat kokoh dan tak mungkin untuk ditembus peluru kalubar kecil. Terdapat dua penggerak berupa roket pendorong dibagian belakang dan roket dibagian bawah sebagai kendali. Satu buah kamera dengan scanner sebagai alat visualisasi objek. Dan juga sepasang senjata kaliber besar' pikir Naruto setelah mengobservasi untuk mencari informasi tentang Drone itu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu. Karena dari situlah ia akan memulai rencananya.

'Ini benar-benar sulit mengingat senjataku yang sangat terbatas. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa melihat beberapa titik lemah dari benda ini. Dan sekarang, aku hanya perlu membuktikan hipotesisku apakah benar atau salah'

Memanfaatkan momen ketika ketiga Drone itu mengscan area, Naruto segera menembakan kedua senjata ditangannya ke salah satu Drone yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Ledakan-ledakan mesiu terdengar dari FN 57 dibarengi dengan memuntahnya proyektil berkecepatan 650 m/s dari ujung larasnya dan langsung menghancurkan lensa kamera Drone itu setelah pelatuknya ditarik.

Berputar-putar tanpa kendali di udara, Drone itu berkali-kali menghantam tiang-tiang besi penyangga bangunan berukuran besar dan menembak dengan membabi buta tanpa arah.

"Oh Shit!" teriak Naruto ketika ratusan peluru menghujani sekelilingnya dan membuatnya kalang kabut untuk menghindar lesatan proyektil yang menggila itu sebelum Drone itu akhirnya terjatuh keatas tanah.

Tersisa dua Drone. Apakah akan semakin mudah? Jawabnya adalah tidak, justru sebaliknya. Serangan pertama terlihat sangat mudah karna Drone belum mengetahui posisi Naruto dan menjadi keuntungan besar baginya. Bisa dibilang Drone pertama hanya bonus.

Saat inilah bagian yang sulit. Serangan pertama Naruto membuat Drone lain dapat mengetahui posisi dan keberadaan Naruto. Mereka kini mulai merengsek dan memberondonginya tanpa ampun.

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Naruto terus menembaki salah satu Drone di samping kanannya yang terbatasi pipa-pipa mesin pabrik berukuran besar dengan terus berlari sekuatnya untuk menghindari berondongan proyektil yang siap melubangi tubuhnya.

'1 tembakan dariku dibalas 2 lusin tembakan dari Drone itu. Ck, mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku melalui simulasi ini' umpat Naruto tanpa mengurangi laju larinya.

**Bbbrrrttttt!**

Rentetan tembakan brutal mengarah dari depan Naruto. Sementara 1 Drone terus menembakinya dari samping tak juga berhenti, kini Drone yang satunya lagi telah menantinya dari arah depan.

Menyadari kondisi seperti itu, Naruto segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebawah dengan posisi punggung terlebih dahulu. Sensasi merinding ia rasakan ketika dengan efek slow motrion satu persatu peluru melewati kepalanya tak lebih dari satu inchi dan membuat lubang di lantai.

Memanfaatkan momentum dari gerak kinetik saat ia meluncur di lantai. Naruto menembaki Drone dari bawah saat meluncur dibawahnya. Tembakan itu berhasil menghancurkan roket bagian bawah dan membuat Drone itu oleng yang kemudian menghantam lantai hingga akhirnya meledak.

Tak ada sedetikpun waktu bagi Naruto untuk bernafas lega, apalagi berbangga diri ketika kembali berhasil menjatuhkan satu Drone. Dia terus dipaksa berlari untuk menghindar tembakan gila dari Drone yang tersisa.

Kini Naruto bersandar dibalik dinding. Nafasnya tak beraturan dibarengi dengan keringat yang terus menetes. Setelah terus berlari dan menghindar, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyelinap.

"Sial, peluruku habis" ucap Naruto melihat Slide FN 57 yang ia genggam telah tertarik ke belakang.

"Mungkin ini saatnya menggunakan pilihan terakhir meskipun sangat tidak menguntungkanku"

Naruto menjatuhkan kedua pistolnya ke lantai dan mulai menarik katana dari punggungnya. Katana dengan bilah sepanjang 1,2 meter berwarna chrome metalic itu telah bertengger ditangan kanan Naruto. Senjata terakhir dan terkuat yang ia punya, katana yang terbuat dari adamantine.

Adamantine, salah satu jenis logam terlangka yang memiliki tingkat ketajaman, kekuatan serta ketahanan yang luar biasa. Namun memiliki kekurangan dalam hal bobot dan sifatnya yang sangat mudah menghantar panas dan listrik.

Lebih dari cukup untuk untuk memotong besi atau mungkin untuk membelah Drone itu. Akan tetapi, senjata dengan jarak serang terbatas akan sangat tidak efektif melawan musuh dengan senjata jarak jauh seperti Drone yang ia lawan saat ini. Ia harus memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mengatasi keterbatasan jarak serangnya.

'Berlari kedepan dan langsung menebasnya dari dekat secara frontal? Hm.. ide buruk. Aku akan menjadi potongan daging cincang sebelum berhasil menebasnya'

'Memancingnya mendekat dengan sesuatu agar dia masuk dalam jarak serang? Cukup bagus, namun dari apa yang kulihat sebelumnya, dia langsung mengscan area tanpa mau mendekat dan langsung menembakinya dari jarak jauh'

'Opsi terakhir, bersembunyi dan menyergapnya ketika mendekat? Hm.. Tak ada salahnya dicoba, meskipun peluangnya cukup kecil dan mungkin butuh waktu lumayan lama agar dia mendekat. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mempediksikan kemana dia akan pergi mencariku dan memilih spot terbaik untuk bersembunyi'

Memantau sekelilingnya, Naruto melihat apa yang ia cari. Tak jauh diatasnya ada balok besi tebal yang terhubung dari satu tiang penyangga ke tiang lainnya. 'Tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk bersembunyi dan menghindari scanner'. Ya, Naruto kembali mengetahui fakta bahwa scanner hanya mampu menembus objek yang terbuat dari logam tidak lebih dari 1cm.

5 menit telah berlalu dan apa yang Naruto tunggu akhirnya telah tiba. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Drone itu kini melintas dibawahnya. Menggenggam dengan kuat gagang katananya, Naruto melompat dari atas dan langsung menghunuskan mata pedangnya sekuat tenaga.

Mata pedang itu telah menembus casing Drone yang tebal itu hingga mencapai pangkalnya dan menimbulkan percikan-percikan api. Menggunakan tubuh Drone sebagai tolakan, Naruto segera menghentakan kakinya dan melompat sejauh mungkin sebelum Drone itu meledak.

**Tap!**

Kaki Naruto telah menapak tanah. Ia berjalan santai dengan katana di genggamannya dan mulai berpose aneh seperti yang sering ia lihat di acara 'Power Rango' saat mengalahkan musuhnya dengan ledakan Drone yang menjadi background dibelakangnya.

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya aku men-"

"Protokol simulasi ke-20 Battle Survival: Stage 2 Start!" suara dari intercom mau tak mau membuat Naruto menghentikan aksi anehnya.

"N-Nani?!"

**~~~ Rise! ~~~**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar tak jauh dibelakang Naruto. Suara langkah kaki yang terasa sangat berat dan keras. Layaknya orang berbobot 500 pound yang berjalan menggunakan sepatu besi. Suara itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dan membuatnya membalikan badan ke belakang.

Dari kegelapan, direksi Naruto menangkap dua buah objek berupa titik merah yang menyala terang dan terus mendekat kearahnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya agar semakin jelas sebelum akhirnya matanya menjadi melotot seakan mau lepas dari rongganya.

"A-apa itu?"

Dalam cahaya temaram, objek setinggi 2 meter itu mulai menampakan bentuk fisiknya secara utuh. Robot humanoid menyerupai rangka manusia yang terbuat dari logam telah berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Dan objek berwarna merah tadi ternyata sinar dari kamera infrared di kepala robot itu. Melihat robot humanoid di depannya itu mengingatkan dirinya tentang sebuah film fiksi yang populer pada tahun 1991, Terminator.

T-800, codename yang menjadi trademark dari Terminator itu kini benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya. Robot layaknya rangka manusia yang tersusun dari logam dengan kawat dan kabel sebagai alat geraknya itu ternyata bukan hanya sebagai khayalan semata.

"D-dia nyata?!"

Pandangan Naruto ia jatuhkan pada apa yang dipegang oleh robot itu. Sebuah heavy weapon yang moncongnya mengarah ke kepala Naruto. Minigun kaliber 7,62x51 Nato dengan 6 laras yang mampu melepaskan 3000 butir peluru kaliber 7,6 mm tiap menitnya itu mulai memberondong Naruto.

Dengan refleksnya yang terlatih, Naruto melompat menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik mesin pabrik. Naruto meringis menahan sakit saat darah menetes-netes ke lantai setelah tiga buah peluru berhasil mengoyak tubuhnya.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum darah itu berhenti dan bunyi tiga buah logam jatuh. Ya, luka Naruto telah sembuh dengan super cepat. Salahkan saja Cero-24 yang telah memperkuat tubuh dan regenerasinya.

M135E Minigun, pengembangan dari seri M134D . Naruto sampai tak habis fikir bahwa senjata berat yang biasa terpasang pada kabin helikopter itu kini dipegang robot itu. Padahal berat kosongnya saja sudah 24 Kg, belum lagi bila ditambah peluru, bobot totalnya bisa mencapai 135 Kg. Dan dengan mudahnya dia mengoperasikannya tanpa menggunakan penyangga? Mungkin itu hal wajar karna yang memegangnya adalah robot.

Naruto harus segera memikirkan cara, cara untuk menjauhkan robot itu dari apa yang ia pegang. Ia akan sangat kesulitan bila senjata mematikan itu terus memberondonginya.

**Bbbrrrttttt!**

"SHIT!" Naruto mau tak mau harus mengumpat kesal saat peluru kembali memberondonginya. Ia harus segera mencari tempat sembunyi baru dan membuat rencana sebelum tempat ia sembunyi saat ini tergerus habis.

Naruto telah membuat keputusan. Dengan melompat ke udara, Naruto melemparkan Katana yang ia pegang sekuat tanaga ke arah Minigaun yang masih setia menembakinya.

**Klank!**

Bingo! Katana itu berhasil mengenai bagian tengah larasnya dan membuat Minigun itu macet. Melihat adanya peluang besar, Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan menyiapkan tinjunya.

Namun, diluar dugaan. Minigun dengan bobot lebih dari setengah kuintal itu telah dilemparkan dan menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan telak. Beberapa pipa besi seukuran paha patah dan satu tembok telah jebol dihantam tubuh Naruto.

"Cih. Sialan!"

Naruto mengerang saat bangun dari tumpukan batu beton yang menimpanya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk setelah dihantam dengan sangat keras. Dengan kasar ia segera mengelap darah yang mengalir melalui bibirnya. Melihat mahluk itu mendekat, Naruto segera bersiap.

**Bang!**

Tinju dari tangan besi berhasil ditahan oleh kedua tangan Naruto dan membuatnya terseret ke belakang. Tinju yang benar-benar kuat. Menahan tinju itu seakan-akan menahan sebuah truk berbobot 10 ton yang melaju kencang.

Kepalan tangan kembali melayang. Memanfaatkan tinggi badannya yang sedikit lebih pendek, Naruto segera menundukan kepalanya dan membalas serangan. Jab Naruto dengan telak menghantam bagian dada robot itu dan membuatnya terlempar.

Terlihat sedikit lengkungan dibagian dada robot humanoid itu sebagai tanda seberapa kuat pukulan yang Naruto berikan. Namun, butuh lebih dari sekedar pukulan itu untuk menjatuhkannya.

Naruto dan robot itu kini mulai merengsek maju dan saling baku hantam untuk membuktikan tinju siapa yang terbaik dan berhasil mengenai lawannya. Belasan tinju yang Naruto berikan seakan tak berefek sama sekali, atau mungkin belum. Disisi lain, meskipun hanya terkena beberapa kali pukulan, tubuh Naruto sudah terasa remuk redam.

Percikan-percikan listirk mulai terlihat pada bagian leher robot humanoid itu. Ya, dari awal Naruto terus memfokuskan serangannya pada bagian leher meskipun dibayar dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Leher, bagian yang sangat rentan dan vital pada tubuh manusia yang ia juga sangat yakin hal itu akan berlaku pada robot humanoid mengingat strukur dan anotaminya identik dengan manusia.

Dengan menekuk siku kanannya membentuk huruf 'V', uppercut maksimal Naruto berhasil menghantam dagu robot humanoid itu. Tak mampu menahan power dari tinju Naruto yang telah melebihi kemampuan engsel pada lehernya, kepala besi itu tercabut dari badannya dan menggelinding di tanah.

"Simulasi ke-20, Survival Battle: Complete!"

**~~~ Rise! ~~~**

"Ghahaha! Seperti dugaanku, bocah Namikaze itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia berhasil melampaui rekor KuroYukiHime meskipun hanya berselisih beberapa menit" Lelaki berbadan besar dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang mengkomentari hasil simulasi Naruto lewat sebuah layar.

"Anda benar Jiraiya-sama. Meskipun dia sedikit lebih lambat saat menghadapi Drone, namun dia bisa membalasnya saat menghadapi Terminator" ucap Kakashi dengan trademark mata sayunya.

"Untuk merayakan keberhasilan ini, ayo temani aku melakukan misi penelitian ke koordinat , Kakashi" ucap Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dari control rooms dengan mimik serius.

"Hai'" balas Kakashi yang mengekor dibelakang Jiraiya.

"Sssst.. menurutmu Jiraiya-sama dan Kakashi-san mau kemana?" ucap ilmuan botak berkacamata pada rekannya setelah Jiraiya dan Kakashi keluar.

"Mungkin beliau akan melakukan penelitian ke Jalur Gaza dan mengamati perang yang terjadi disana" balas ilmuan lain yang juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Hm.. Bisa jadi sih. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mengeceknya?" ilmuan botak itu mulai mengetikan koordinat yang akan dituju Jiraiya pada keyboard digital dihadapannya. Selang beberapa detik, sebuah lokasi muncul dilayar komputer.

'Pemandian Air Panas Khusus Wanita, Barat Daya Kyoto'

"Jiraiya-sama…! Kami ikut!"

—**CUT—**

* * *

A/N: Khukhukhu.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Untuk para reviewer, maaf karna saya tidak sempet bales komen kalian. Tapi tenang aja, semuanya saya baca kok dan makasih atas komentarnya. See You Next Time…


End file.
